


Fitting The Roles

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [97]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, silly is as silly does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam just can't believe it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #358 – Spock

'I still can't believe you're a fan,' mutters Sam. 'I mean, they've all been in westerns, and you... sorry.' Now Gene's glaring at him. 'Okay, shutting up.'

It's a novelty, watching Star Trek as it first airs, Gene Hunt at his side. 'You'd be Spock,' Gene says, later on, with all the finality of _my word's the law_.

'Oh? And who does that make you?'

'I'm the Captain.'

Sam smiles, and, perhaps for the first time ever, keeps his opinion to himself. Gene would make a much better McCoy (Bones was a much bigger pain in Spock's arse). 'Of course.'


End file.
